A Very Charmed Birthday
by TheCharmedOnes87
Summary: It's Piper's Birthday and she gets a present...
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, Paige, Come here!" 26-year-old Phoebe Halliwell yelled to the other side to get her younger sister's attention. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" 24-year-old Paige Matthews hurried and she strided in and saw a huge box next to her older sister. "What is that?" Paige asked, pointing to the big cardboard box. "It's our birthday present for Piper!" Phoebe smiled. Piper was their older sister, who was 28 and was at P-3, a club that Piper manages. Piper was working overtime because a popular band was performing at the club "What exactly is in there?" Paige looked at Phoebe. Paige's right eyebrow was up, which means she knows something is going on. Her eyes looked down to the floor, and sighed. "It's going to be a bad present, I know it." She thought. She knew that Phoebe wasn't good at picking birthday presents for people. "It's an oven," Phoebe patted the box, "You know how Piper loves to work in the kitchen, also I bought this because Piper don't know that the oven we have is broken." "How did it break?" Paige gasped. She knew that Piper would kill Phoebe if she ever found out about it. She imagined a picture of Piper all red and yelling at her older sister, and Piper pointing to the broken oven, screaming. "I think you better sit down." Phoebe warned, pointing to the couch. "Oh, boy, here we go." Paige sighed and sat down on the vintage couch that have been in the Halliwell Manor for years. "Okay, I was going to make a cake for Piper, right? So I turned the knob up to three hundred five degrees for pre-heating, right? But when I read the box, the box showed that I was supposed to turn it to two hundred degrees," Phoebe moved her hands to the right side from the left side to show that she did make a big mistake. "I kind of made a little fire in the oven which broke the gas pipe thing." Phoebe explained. "Oh, my god," Paige answered after a moment of silence with her eyes open wide and her hand on her mouth, "That explains the smell that was lingering in the kitchen." "Yeah, so I decided to buy a new oven for her birthday and we need an other one." Phoebe ended her story with a little grin. "If Piper finds out, You better tell her I'm not responsible for any action involved in this." Paige stood up and moved her hands up. "Okay, Okay, I'll take the full responsibly." Phoebe sighed. She knew that she would be in trouble sooner or later. "Oh, my gosh, is the clock wrong or is it really nine thirty?" Paige rubbed her eyes. The old, wooden and rusty grandfather clock showed the big hand on the six and the small hand on the nine. "It's nine thirty!" Phoebe pointed to the clock. "We better go to P-three to pick up Piper for her party." Paige grabbed her purse and Phoebe followed her out of the house. They ran over to Paige's '57 light blue corvette and they opened the car doors. "Piper's gonna kill us, I hope Paige know how to speed." Phoebe thought. Paige put her key in the ignition and the car roared as they drive closer to the horizon. 


	2. Meeting up with the Birthday girl

The car stopped in front of a brunette who was pacing back and forth in front of the club door. When Phoebe and Paige stepped out of the car, they heard growling from their older sister. "Where the hell were you guys?" Piper glared at Phoebe and Paige. She has been waiting outside of the club for an hour. The spotlight was off and it was pitch dark with the moon's light shining on the pavement. "I'm so sorry!" Phoebe apologized. Paige hit Phoebe with her elbow and gave her a "Come on!" look. "I meant, we are sorry." Phoebe paraphrased. Paige nodded in agreement, but Piper was all red. "It's okay, Piper, relax." Piper told herself and she breathed deeply. "Anyway, I'm glad you guys came here, I am so ready to leave, I know the place is a little dirty but I'll clean tomorrow morning." Phoebe put her arm around Piper. "Get ready for a fun-filled night!" Phoebe smiled and they led Piper to Paige's car. Piper sighed and sat down in the back seats with Phoebe next to her. "Here we go!" Paige screamed. The other two sisters screamed and the car drove away with rock music blaring. The car parked in a dark alley, which was next to a big tan warehouse that stores food for homeless people. Inside, there were co-workers waiting for their birthday girl. 


	3. Surprise!

"Where are we?" Piper tried to stare through the night with the weak streetlight. "We're here!" Paige piped up. The three sisters strolled to the heavy door. Phoebe turned the cold brass knob to the right and opened to a dark room. "Where's the light?" Phoebe yelled at Piper, who was next to the light switch. "I'm looking, I'm looking!" Piper yelled back. She finally found the light switch and turned it on. "SURPRISE!" the crowd screamed in unison. The crowd gave Piper a warm greeting smile. Piper's mouth opened wide in shock; the mouth was longer than the room. Piper fell backwards, but Phoebe caught her. "Oh, My God, is this for me?" Piper gasped. She hugged some co- workers, she turned around and saw a long table filled with food. "Happy birthday!" Phoebe smiled, "We threw this party for you because we knew that you had a hard night at the club, so we decided to give you one to make you feel better." She dragged out a huge box that was wrapped with red hearts all over it. "Open this one first, it's from me and Paige." Phoebe pushed the box to Piper. Piper ripped off the top then she saw "Circuit City" in big black letters. She ripped off the side and saw it was an oven. "Wow, Thanks!" Piper laughed and hugged her younger sisters. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and nodded to each other. The party went on for hours; finally people were starting to leave. Paige opened the door and led Piper out. Phoebe was behind them and she closed the door. "That was the best party I ever got in my life!" Piper sighed and sat in the back seats of the car. "Aren't you guys tired?" she asked. "Exhausted!" Phoebe replied. Paige turned on the car and looked back to see her sister being happy and she smiled to them. Suddenly, something exploded near their car. The boxes were knocked all over the alley and one of them hit the car. "What was that?" Phoebe screamed with her eyes open wide. A strange- looking man with long hair and long clothes came out. His face looked cold and his eyes were twitching, He growled silently and he was floating in mid- air. "What the." Phoebe stopped when the man approached the car. He picked up the hood of the car and started to shake it. "LEO!" Piper yelled for her husband, who was a whitelighter. Piper rolled to the left side of the door and the knob hit her side. "Oww!" Piper screamed. Blue lights started to glow and a man with blonde hair and a blue jacket on appeared from nowhere. "There's a demon!" Piper yelled to Leo. Leo recited a spell and the demon disappeared. "Are you guys okay?" Leo inquired. "Oh, Fine!" Phoebe answered in a sarcastic tone. She shook her head because she banged her head when the demon picked up the car. "What do you think, Leo? We got attacked by some..some..unknown demon!" Phoebe muttered. "Well, I think that demon was Loseo, The demon who has the ability to turn people in ice." Leo remembered from the book of spells, which helped the sisters to find information on demons to vanquish them. "Loseo? Wait a minute, I think I have heard of him." Paige closed her eyes. An image of her looking through the book of spells and saw a picture of Loseo doing a spell on an innocent on the page. She opened her eyes and saw that Piper and Phoebe were ready to go back to the Halliwell Manor to research more on Loseo. "Oh, sorry!" she apologized and the engine roared as they left the dark alley. The car parked in the driveway outside of the Halliwell Manor. The sisters opened their doors and closed them as they walked to the door. The door creaked open to a huge hall that led to many rooms, The sisters passed a huge portrait of their deceased mother. The portrait had rusty gold borders that light reflected off which made it look glamorous. They turned right to the living room, passing a huge picture of their grandmother, who helped teach the sisters about being a witch. Piper and Phoebe sat down on the couch, Paige stood near the fireplace. 


	4. Who is that?

"So..what are we going to do when the demon comes for us?" Phoebe asked her sisters. Blue lights started to glow, which means that Leo will arrive soon. "I don't know" Piper hesitated. She stood up and walked gingerly to her husband, "What do you think, Leo?" she asked her spouse. "Seriously, I don't know." Leo replied. His face showed a concern for Piper because sometimes Piper's powers can mess up the chances of vanquishing the demon. "I got an idea, Why don't you guys go remember the spell to vanquish the demon if he comes here." Leo hinted. "Hey, that's a good idea!" Paige agreed. She went up the stairs to the attic to copy the spell on her pad. Piper, Phoebe and Leo were having a conversation, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is anybody expecting anyone?" Piper asked everybody in the room. Phoebe and Leo shook their heads no. Piper shrugged and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw a blonde-haired woman with a red purse with a big box under her arm. Piper's face lightened up, "Hey, Desiree!" Piper greeted her, "Come in." Piper led Desiree to the living room. "Guys, this is my friend from work, Desiree. Desiree, that's my sister, Phoebe and my husband Leo." She pointed to the people, "Also my other sister is upstairs doing something, I'll introduce you to her later." Piper extended her hand to the couch. Desiree walked over and sat down next to Piper. "Sorry I'm late," Desiree's eyes looked to the floor, "I was in an important meeting. Anyways, I came to give you your present." She handed Piper the big box that she was holding. Piper ripped off the wrapping that had yellow flowers on the paper and it was a long new dress with yellow and blue flowers all over it. "Wow! This is a beautiful dress!" Piper cooed at the dress. She held up the long dress and she smiled at Desiree and folded the dress back in the box. Footsteps banged from upstairs. "Hey, I got the sp---," Paige stopped when she saw Desiree, "Oh, I didn't know we had company over." Her mouth clenched. "It's okay.." Piper nodded to Paige, "This is my other sister, Paige, Paige, this is Desiree, a friend of mine from work." Paige and Desiree exchanged Hellos. "Would you like a drink or anything?" Piper asked her friend. "No, It's okay..I just finished a bottle of water in the car," Desiree smiled, "Where's the bathroom?" She looked around. "It's upstairs, second door to the left." Piper told her. Desiree got up and followed her directions. Paige looked back and her eyes went back to Piper. "I got the spell, Piper." Paige told her. She took out a small white paper with some transcription on it. Piper nodded to show her approval. Phoebe fell backwards on the cushion of the couch and sat down besides Piper. She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and leafed through it. "I never heard of her name before," Leo's voice sounded concerned. "Oh, she just moved here.." Piper answered, "Say..she's taking a long time." She looked up the stairs to see if Desiree came out yet. Suddenly, a noise screeched through the air to the sisters' ears. "What was that?" Phoebe's head shot up. She looked over to the stairs and her eyes opened wide. "Phoebe, what's the matter?" Paige's face went pale, her eyes were squinted, and her mouth was closed. Phoebe pointed her finger to the stairs, the sisters and Leo glanced over and saw Loseo. "It's the demon!" Leo yelled. The demon jumped up and flew to the living room. The demon floated back to the floor. "Well, Well, It's the Charmed Ones." The demon's voice sounded cold and hard. He stared hard at the new sister, "I never saw you before." He told the new sister. "I'm a new addition to the family." Paige told him. She took out the paper and gave a look to her other two sisters and nodded. The sisters nodded and ran over to Paige. "Ahol Sohol Loseo begone back to hell, where he belongs." The sisters recited the spell from the paper. The sisters all pointed their finger at the demon to end the spell they recited. "Noooo!" Screamed the demon, he was melting into a small ring of fire and disappeared with the ring of fire. "Whew, finally we got rid of that demon." Paige sighed and sat back on the couch. "But I don't get something," Piper's forehead scrunched up, she moved her finger to her chin, "The demon, he sounded like Desiree when he first spoke, you guys don't think it was.?" Piper looked at her sisters. "Sadly, Yes, I do," Phoebe whispered, Her eyes looking down to the floor, "The demon must have somehow got in Desiree's body to take advantage to get in the house." Phoebe predicted. "She's probably right," Leo answered. He looked over to Piper, whose eyes were looking down to the floor. He walked slowly over to Piper and put his arm around her neck. "Piper, It was better to vanquish that demon, I know Desiree's soul is lost forever, but I'm sure she'll be happy in heaven, where she belongs." "You're right, Leo." Piper agreed. She hugged him and the other two sisters walked up to them and gave them both a hug. "Look like we did a good deed today, girls." Piper smiled at Paige and Phoebe. "Yup, It was my first time, but It was kinda cool," Paige chuckled, "I didn't know it was that easy to vanquish a demon." "Girl, wait till we get to the harder level." Phoebe's eyebrow went up. She smiled and hugged Paige. The picture of the deceased mother and grandmother looked to each other and both their mouths moved to a smile. 


End file.
